I Promise You Forever and Always
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Travis and Wes found their song during the pitch black night outside of Travis' trailer in the faint glow of the trailer lights. Sometimes a songs all you need to find the courage that you love someone.


**I Promise You (Forever and Always)  
By: CissaTheBookworm**

The therapy group watched Travis and Wes come sliding in at the last moment as per usual. Unsurprisingly they were bickering about nothing of particular interest or concern to anyone that had the misfortune to come into contact with the two of them during one of their spats. The two took their normal spots, taking their sweet time settling into the hard seats. Dr. Ryan then proceeded to begin the session after sending a warning glance towards her favorite couple. Travis sent back an innocent looking smile while Wes just rolled his eyes. Not heeding the two, she continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Now today I want to ask each couple if they have a song. Songs can connect couples in special ways so I would like to discuss the significance of the song that each of you have chosen to share. This examination of the song is here to help us examine each relationship better. How about you go first Mr. and Mrs. Durmont."

Dr. Ryan then continued to discuss the significance and meaning of each song with each couple. The group sent glances every so often towards Travis and Wes who seemed totally unconcerned with what the rest of the group was discussing. It was not an unusual occurrence though so it had little effect with the discussion.

After the other couples went Dr. Ryan turned to Travis and Wes, "Well how about you boys?" The group started to quietly snicker at the boys' obvious discomfort, although they tried to hide it as well as they could.

Wes coughed awkwardly, "We are not an actual couple, we don't have a song." Dr. Ryan took notice of how Wes' voice seemed bitter at the fact that they were not an 'actual couple', it was something she'd have to examine later.

"Do you have a song that you both particularly like?" She was now blindly fishing into a lake of unknown and she had no idea how it was going to turn out.

"No, we really don't." Travis insisted, uncharacteristically getting irritated at Dr. Ryan's prying and prodding. Dr. Ryan also noted that Travis' voice held the same bitterness that Wes' had. Interesting.

"Alright then…" She reluctantly gave in and moved on to the next topic of the session, once again Wes and Travis seemingly tuning out everything that was going on.

"Well that was…" Travis started as the pair got into Wes' car.

"Awkward." Wes finished, "Yeah, I know." Wes focused completely on the road, never once letting his eyes wander over to Travis, even as much as he wanted to. Wes knew he had to kick this habit of his; Travis would never like him in the same way.

A quiet ride later found Wes putting the car in park in front of Travis' trailer, waiting for Travis to get out so he could go back to his hotel room and just sleep through the weekend.

Travis got out with a small head bob and an almost invisible smile. Wes returned the invisible smile almost painfully. Wes then went to leave but stopped as he saw that Travis had thoughtlessly left his jacket sitting in his car. In a moment of niceness, and a craving to see more of his partner, he decided to return it then instead of waiting until that next Monday.

Wes got out, grabbing the jacket on his way. Travis had turned the radio on and it was playing some nameless song that no one ever remembered the name to. Wes beat gently on the door and a minute later Travis appeared with a bag of chips in his hands. He raised his eyebrows in question, not even realizing that he had left his jacket behind in Wes' car.

"You forgot your jacket." Wes even raised the mentioned object so Travis could see it.

"Aw thanks man!" Travis took the jacket and threw it carelessly over a chair, depositing his bag of chips on a table along the way. Travis was secretly thrilled that Wes had taken the time to bring him his jacket. He squashed the hope that zapped through his body, knowing that Wes was still untouchable even though he was now not married.

"Well I'll be going then…" Wes said, turning and starting to leave, as much as he wanted to stay there forever.

Just as Travis was about to shut the door, a new song came on the radio: _I Love How You Love Me_ by Bobby Vinton. In a moment of boldness, as if the song held boldness within its words, Travis gently grabbed Wes' arm and pulled him so that they were facing each other.

"Travis, what-" Wes' eyes betrayed his hope that this was for real, that this was what he had been craving for a long time.

Travis shushed him as he pulled Wes close to him. Wes slowly wrapped his arms around Travis and rested his head against Travis' chest. Travis pulled Wes even closer, cuddling his as closely as possible. The two swayed gently in the darkness, only the soft glow of the trailer lights breaking the pitch black. A light breeze picked up, sending the two pulling even closer (if that was possible) together. The song ended and Travis nudged the radio off as they stood in the soft glow, holding each other tight. "I love you."

"So do I Wes, so do I." Travis captured Wes in a gentle kiss, adding "I have since the day I first laid eyes on you." after they pulled apart.

"Same here." Wes mumbled against Travis.

Travis grinned and placed an affectionate kiss on top of Wes' head, "I'll always love you."

Wes searched Travis' eyes, apparently finding what he like there but still having to have to have his promise. "Promise?"

"I promise you forever and always."

**And I know it was probably out of character but I had this idea and it would not leave me. I thought it was kinda cute, made my fangirl side go "AWWWWW!" so I thought I'd share it with you all! Also I don't own Common Law (cause they'd probably be together in the show if I did) or Bobby Vinton's song. :)**

**~Cissa **


End file.
